Dear Diary
by lunar-teardrop
Summary: Two diary entries...Naota and Haruko. She came back and played a guitar that never moves and told him that she loved him but not yet. Confused...good...now read away.
1. Haruko

_Disclaimer: I don't own Fooly Cooly._

Not yet…

Dear Diary,

I know, a little too cliché for me but it feels…or felt so right to start this way. Anyway, I came back. I don't know why I did but I did. I haven't caught Atomsk but that didn't…doesn't matter. Anyway, I'm back in the little town a boy once said nothing amazing happens in. I thought I came back for him but when I got here I knew I didn't…well I did but not yet. I came back to brood…to weep… I know it's not my style to do either but it is now…and I did it. I came to that child's house. The one who said it is all ordinary. He never did lock that window. Anyway, I climbed in and there it was…the guitar. It was in the corner as it always was. No dust had gathered but I knew it never moved…as nothing ever did…ever does. So, I picked the guitar up and sat on the window sill. I wish I had a mirror to see my own look but I didn't. I remember wondering where the boy was and then not caring…not not caring about him but not caring where he was. I always cared…always do care about him. Those words were…are mine and I'll hold him to them some day…but not yet. You know the ones…he said he loved me and he meant it. I loved him then and do now but it isn't time yet. Anyway…on to the tears. The guitar was there and I was there and I smiled…yes, smiled. As I smiled it happened…tears. They fell so easily…a couple landed on the guitar and we cried together…the guitar and me. My hands moved by some force other than me…at least the strings. I plucked the first string and the others followed. I played and I cried and it was great…it was beautiful. The song echoed throughout the town and it stopped…not the song but the town…the ordinary. Hell, maybe it all stopped…the world…the cosmos…everything…all of it was baring witness…to the song and to the tears. I would swear I stopped too but the song continued so I must have continued. The tears burned my face and my fingers stung from the strings…that was beautiful too. So everything stopped and listened and the song made it happen…then the song stopped and in it's wake it left a few tears and drops of blood. Then, as it all moved again rain fell…in that little town or everywhere, I don't know but there it fell…and I returned to the room. He was there…the boy…no, the man. He was still stopped. Why? I don't know but it was right…it always is. So, I returned the guitar that never moved and walked away. As I walked I cried again…and so did he…and maybe we all did. Maybe only one tear but that's enough. I walked and this time I told him that I loved him…and I do…but not yet…not yet.

Haruko


	2. Naota

_Disclaimer: I don't own Fooly Cooly._

The guitar that never moves

Dear Diary,

An echo, huh? A little more my style though…a little more ordinary. Anyway, it happened, she came back. She was there…in my room. I walked in and the guitar that never moves had moved…and she did it. I knew her from the hair. She was on the window sill…the vespa woman. I came up behind her and she was crying…and I went to comfort her but instead I moved her hand to the guitar that never moves. We plucked the first string and I let go…and the song continued…it echoed…like in a cave…and it all stopped. I didn't though…I walked back. Why? Why did I walk back? Was I scared? Am I scared? No, not fear…awe. Awe at her…and at the song and the tears. That haunting tune that was everywhere…that stopped it all. The tune lasted forever and no time at all. It was going even when it wasn't…and I loved it…and her…and hated them both. So, then I was at the door and it stopped and I had never touched her and she had never cried and never played. The guitar that never moves was back and I was back and she was…leaving. She walked to me and I had stopped and she said she loved me. She loved me! I loved her too but she still left…and she cried and I cried. It rained too…did I mention that. It's important, you know? The rain…it hides the tears and washes away the few drops of blood too tight strings and no pick leave behind on the window sill…the window sill where the guitar that never moves was moved…moved by the girl who never cries and never loves who cried with the guitar that never moves and loved me but walked away…walked away because not yet. And I ran outside to her with the tears I cried but the rain met me first and that hides tears. And there I told her I loved her and she told me she loved me too but not yet. Not till the guitar that never moves moved again…and so I wait and want to move it but I can't because…**Because** not yet…not yet…

Naota


End file.
